The parrot
by catsaretriangles
Summary: (Auslly Oneshot) Austin buys a parrot that can talk. What happens when it overhears Austin's private conversation with Dez?


**Authors note: Hi guys! Hope you enjoy this little oneshot. Also this takes place before they start dating. Anyways enjoy! :)**

**/**

It all began with that stupid parrot.

Austin had been wandering around a pet store one day when he spotted a large African Grey parrot. The parrot was half off and at the time, it seemed like a good deal.

So Austin bought the parrot and named it Molly.

What Austin didn't know was that Molly could talk...

/

"Dez, I just don't know what to do! I love Ally so much!" Austin said to his best friend. Dez thought for a moment before speaking. "Well maybe you should ask her out." Dez suggested. "Are you kidding? I'm pretty sure Ally only sees me as a friend." Austin replied sadly.

"Hey, cheer up buddy. How about we watch the new Zaliens movie?" Dez suggested. Austin smiled at his ginger haired best friend. "Yeah, I like the sound of that." he said.

/

"Step up Molly." Austin said to the big parrot. He was trying to hand tame the bird but it wasn't really working. "Step up." replied the parrot. Austin sighed. "No, I want you to step up, not say step up." he said getting frustrated with the parrot.

Dez walked into the living room where Austin was trying to hand tame the bird. "When did you get here?" Austin asked. "You gave me a key, remember?" Dez said trying to refresh Austin's memory.

Austin thought for a moment. "No actually, I don't remember." he replied.

"Anyways," Austin started, giving up on the bird. "I'm so frustrated both with this bird and with Ally." he finished. "What did Ally do?" Dez asked. "Nothing." Austin responded. Dez gave Austin a weird look. "Then why are you frustrated with her?" Dez asked getting confused.

Austin sighed. "It's just that I love her but I don't think she feels the same way. She keeps acting like she has feelings for me but then all of a sudden she's flirting with some other guy." Austin said, annoyance evident in his voice.

"Tell her how you feel man." said Dez. "I just can't. It's complicated." Austin sighed. "Do you want to go get some pancakes downtown?" Dez suggested. "Do you even have to ask?" Austin joked.

They left the house and Molly sat in her cage all alone.

"I love Ally so much!" the bird said from within her cage.

/

"Ok, everyone! The team Austin and Ally meeting has begun!" Trish announced. They were gathered at Austin's house to discuss their plans. "Ok, Austin?" "Here." "Ally.?" "Here." "Dez?"

Silence. "Dez?" Once again, silence. "Dez!" Trish yelled. A muffled voice came from Austin's kitchen, "Here!"

Austin sighed. "Dez, stay out of my food!" Austin yelled.

"Why?" Dez complained. Austin sighed and walked over to his kitchen, and pulled Dez out.

The meeting began and lasted for a couple hours.

Soon it was just Austin and Ally. They were working on a duet together for an upcoming concert.

"I'll be right back Ally. I have to go to the washroom." Austin said.

Ally sat on the couch, the bird cage right behind her.

"I love Ally so much!"

Ally's head spun around. "Who said that?" she asked. She didn't see anyone except the bird.

She sighed. _It must of been my imagination. _she thought to herself.

All of a sudden, she heard it again. "I love Ally so much!"

Ally sighed and tried to convince herself it was just her mind playing tricks on her when she heard it a third time. "I love Ally so much!"

She turned around and saw Molly in her cage, beak moving. The bird stared her in the eye and said, "I love Ally so much!"

Ally blushed. Could Austin have been the one to teach her that?

All of a sudden, Austin came back from the washroom. "Hey Ally, ready to work on that song?" Austin asked. "Yeah, sure." Ally said, her cheeks flushed pink.

There was an awkward tension in the air and they didn't say much for a while.

Ally decided to break the silence. "Um, Austin?" she asked. "Yeah?" he responded. "Um, I heard your bird saying something." she said. "What did Molly say?" Austin asked, starting to worry. "Well she said... um..." Ally was cut off by the bird. "I love Ally so much!" Molly said.

Austin blushed and his face turned red as a tomato as he dropped his gaze to the floor. "...that." Ally finished, her cheeks pink.

The tension between them was really awkward, and neither of them wanted to say something. Ally finally decided to say something. "Was what she said true?" Ally asked quietly, cheeks still rosy pink.

Austin blushed even more. "Um, y-yeah." he muttered quietly, stuttering a little.

"Is that a bad thing?" he asked quietly. Ally shook her head. "No, it isn't." she whispered. For the first time in about an hour they finally looked at each other.

Austin couldn't take it anymore and kissed Ally. To his surprise, Ally kissed back. They kissed until they needed air. They pulled apart smiling.

"You stupid bird." Austin said to Molly chuckling. Ally laughed too.

"So does this mean we're dating now?" Ally asked. "Yeah, I guess maybe." Austin replied.

"I love Ally so much!" said Molly. "What she said." Austin said laughing. Ally laughed and Austin pulled her into his arms. And then they kissed again.


End file.
